Es Nuestro Turno Nii-san!
by Kokonose
Summary: -Déjalos ***** ellos no tiene nada que ver con esto!.-Un chico quien llevaba una polo color rojo miraba con rabia hacia esa persona quien está torturando a sus dos hermanos menores Choromatsu y Karamatsu. -Osomatsu-kun también me alegra verte.-le sonríe con un cuchillo en la mano entonces a Choromatsu de un movimiento lo tiene con la punta del cuchillo. -Alto!


En un callejón habían unos 3 chicos quienes dos de ellos estaban peleando contra una banda.

-Osomatsu sera mejor que nos vayamos.-El que menor y quien tenía el polo color verde aparte de llamarse Choromatsu.

-Eh~?Pajamatsu ~ No quiero~.-Osomatsu miraba con burla hacia Choromatsu y este le lanza una mirada enojada.

-Chicos creo que ya deberíamos volver~.-El único hermano que quedaba es decir el segundo , quien tiene el polo azul y se llamaba Karamatsu.-Totty me ha llamado ~  
y ha pregunta dónde nos encontramos podría ya está la cena~

-Bien Vamonos.-Osomatsu se rascaba la nariz como costumbre y empezaban a caminar los tres con una sonrisa sin saber que alguien se acercaba con una leve sonrisa siniestra.

-Oye Osomatsu-Niisan cuando le diremos a esto a nuestros hermanos?.-Choromatsu curando las heridas de los mayores al recibir un silencio asiente.-Ya veo...

 _ **Mientras con los menores**_

 _ **-Todo es tu culpa...Eres una basura...HAHAHA quien va a ser tu amigo idiota?.-**_ El mayor de ese grupo ; Ichimatsu agitado despertó de aquel pensamiento quien tenía su mente y sus hermanos preocupados le preguntaron.-

-Ichimatsu-Nissan te encuentras bien? Hustle Muscle!.-El chico energético llamado Jyushimatsu le sonreía como siempre aunque algo preocupado.

-Ichimatsu-Niisan?.-El menor que se llamaba Todomatsu aunque no lo mostraba estaba preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien.-Silencioso como siempre mientras acariciaba un gato con un mal presentimiento.

-Ahgg Estúpidos Hermanos Mayores!.-Todomatsu a punto de explotar de el enojo porque no habian llegado aun.

-Hustle Muscle!Ichimatsu-Niisan Juguemos!.-Jyushimatsu tratando de jalar a Ichimatsu quien no quería hasta que escucharon que la puerta se abría así que fueron a buscar a sus supuestos hermanos.

-Asi que son los famosos Ichimatsu , Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu eh?.-Una voz desconocida abría la puerta viéndole a una persona quien observaba a los chicos.

-Quien eres..? y como nos conoces..?.-El mayor de los tres ninis daba la cara por sus hermanos menores y sintiendo el presentimiento crecer aun mas.

-Vaya pregunta Ichimatsu.-le sonreía manera que al nombrarlo le diera un escalofrió.-Te lo dire me dicen Oso , diganme así y por cierto ~ mi trabajo es algo complicado.-le sonríe rascando la nariz como el hermano de ellos.

-Ese Gesto ...se parece al de Osomatsu-Niisan..-Todomatsu estaba sorprendido por el bastante parecido con su hermano mayor , era impresionante.

-Boss..-Un chico al igual que el anterior apareció de la nada asustado a Todomatsu provocando que se aferre a Jyushimatsu-Ah Lo lamento Todomatsu.

Aquel chico era una mini copia de el Karamatsu , solamente que su vestimenta parecia que era muy normal para una persona normal y tambien la manera que trataba a los demas era distante y muy diferente al que conocen.

-Como supiste mi nombre?!

-Quien eres tu ? ¡Hustle Musle!.-Jyushimatsu traia su bate quien estaba defendiendo a su hermano y miraba a Ichimatsu.

-Oh Innocent jyushimatsu.-Lo miraba y luego a sus hermanos.- Tranquilos no les haremos nada

-Oh vamos Kara vamos al punto?.-Un hombre sentado en la ventana miraba algo cansado de sus amigos/compañeros .

-Choro tan aguafiestas como siempre.-Oso reia mientras veia a ambos con cierta diversion.-Chicos porque no charlamos un rato ne?

A Todomatsu , Jyushimatsu y Ichimatsu se le erizo la piel al escuchar esa frase y tambien el tono que habia usado.

 _ **Volvemos con los hermanos mayores**_  
-Karamatsu y Choromatsu creo que debemos apurarnos ...-Osomatsu estaba con una seria mirándolos con un tono enojado.

-Osomatsu que pasa?.-Karamatsu dejando de lado su personalidad dolorosa para ver a su hermano mayores preocupado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.-Osomatsu lo miraba algo Preocupados por los menores.

-No eres el único Osomatsu-Niisan.-Choromatsu asiente levemente igual y los tres empezaban a correr a su casa aunque la gente los miraba raro.

 _ **Volvemos con los menores**_.

-Y que me dicen ~?.-Oso miraba con diversión hacia los menores de la familia matsuno.

-No lo sabemos...Pero porque nosotros?.-El único que daba la cara por sus hermanos menores , Ichimatsu.

-Porque tienen habilidades de ya saben.-Choro los miraba algo enojado por su jefe por reírse y le pega.

-Esta bien , pero como se comunicaran con nosotros?.-Todomatsu algo intrigado por pedirle eso a ellos.-Lo haremos~

-Espera Todomatsu ! Estas seguro de esto es decir esto está bien?.-Jyushimatsu quien raramente le hablaba así , lo hacía ahora.

-Por supuesto my Jyushimatsu~.-Kara los miraba con una sonrisa alegre y destacaba su traje.

-Entonces esta decidido~.-Oso recuperándose de ese ataque miraba a Ichimatsu , Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu con mucha alegría se retiraba por la ventana.-Kara , Choro nos retiramos~

-O-Oigan! No nos ha-...Olvídenlo.-Todomatsu al ver que se habían ido suspiro y al rato después llegado sus hermanos agitados.-Osomatsu-Niisan? Karamatsu-Niisan? Choromatsu-Niisan?

-Ah...Quienes ...eran?.-Osomatsu respiraba agitado mientras los revisaba si estaban bien.

-Unos amigos míos/de Totty.-respondieron al instante y al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo.-algo aliviado Choromatsu trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Los mayores estaban recuperando el aliento cuando sintieron disparos desde afuera y para ellos lentamente abrieron la puerta así que tomaron al que tenían más cerca de los menores de sus hermanos para ocultarse sin dejar decir nada a sus hermanos.

-Busquen a esos chicos , ahora!.-una voz desconocida se escuchaba entre toda la casa revisaron parte por parte.

Al azar se habían divido Osomatsu-Todomatsu , Karamatsu-Jyushimatsu y por último menores no tenían idea de que se habían metidos sus hermanos mayores pero lo que no sabían los desconocidos que ellos son los hermanos mayores de la familia matsuno y no debían meterse con ellos.

/

 **¿Qué tal~?**  
 **Pues veran este es mi segundo fanfic de el anime Osomatsu-san~ cofaunqueenrealdidadnoimportacof**

 **También quiero aclarar que Oso , Kara y Choro es de AuMafia pero no serán los hermanos mayores no tendran relaciones con los matsuno.**

 **Y eso ;u;**


End file.
